


Echoes

by MayaShea



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: One Shot, Other, Short One Shot, Visions, force sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 04:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1212091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaShea/pseuds/MayaShea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she has a vision of her mother, she writes her a letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

_Dear mother,_

_I'm sorry it's been a while since I've wrote to you. A lot has happened in such a short period of time. It feels like it's been forever since I was just a young girl without a care in the world. I wonder sometimes if you ever felt the same way. I'm sure you did, at some point._

_I'm writing again because I had another vision of you. I was surprised when it happened - I haven't had one in a long while before last night._

_I was in the middle of a vivid dream, and then, suddenly, you were there. At first I thought it was someone else, someone who just looked like you. Then you turned around, and I saw your face up close, and I recognized you in an instant. I've come to realize how much I look alike to you, after seeing you so many times before._

_You weren't looking at me, but it seemed as if you were. When you stepped closer, it occured to me that your attention was drawn to somebody who was standing behind me, and I was just an observer that neither of you could see._

_He was handsome, mother, the man you couldn't take your eyes off of. He bore a resemblance to Luke. You called him Ani._

_I know, I know, this is probably the last thing you'd want to talk to me about. I'm only repeating what I saw. I'm not oblivious, of course, I knew he was my father the moment I noticed his features. I've had visions of him, as well, in the past, though not as many as I've had of you. I think I've got a stronger bond towards you. Sometimes I swear I can feel you hovering over my shoulder, watching me. Part of me hopes I'm right. It's comforting to think that you could be keeping an eye on me from the Force. I suppose it would be a bit pointless to even write these letters if I didn't believe you could read them, somehow. Maybe you can't. Regardless, it brings me some sort of peace to do this every once in a while._

_Anyways, you two shared a conversation together, but I couldn't quite hear what either of you were saying. It sounded like I was underwater. Your voices were muffled, and distant. I thought he might of upset you, because when he left, and you were alone again, you cried a little. Though I never got the chance to meet you for more than a few seconds as a baby, it hurts me to see you distraught. I tried to comfort you, even though I had no idea what exactly was going on, but I wasn't really there. I couldn't do anything. If this vision was something you experienced, too, I want to apologize for that. I would have gladly given you a much needed hug if I could have._

_You recovered after some time passed. I followed you back into your apartment, which was beautiful, by the way, and sat next to you on a sofa as you stared into nothingness. You seemed to be pondering things. Perhaps the conversation you and father just had._

_Despite that you weren't doing much of anything else for the rest of my dream, I was fascinated by you, like I always am. I've only yet seen bits and pieces of the amazing life you must have lived, but I've gathered that you also must have been incredibly strong. I'm glad you passed that down to me, and to Luke. Thank you for holding on as long as you could._

_I'm afraid I'm beginning to run out of things to say to you now. More than anything, I just wanted to inform you of what I dreamed. I don't know if it actually happened to you, or if it really was just a dream and nothing more, but if you ever feel like popping in from the other side and saying hi, I'll always be here._

_Write me back, if you can. Send me another vision and let me know you read these words I write in the dark when I'm restless._

_With love,_

_Leia_

* * *

 

She placed her ink pen down beside her, and held the letter in her hands for another few seconds before getting up from the cross-legged position she had been sitting in. Her feet shuffled along the floor as she made her way to the other side of her bedroom, towards a desk with multiple drawers. 

Quietly, she opened one, near the bottom. Inside, nearly half of the space was filled with more letters, all from different points in her life. She lowered her arm, placing the newest one on top of the others. With a slight squeak, it was closed again.

She turned her attention to her bed. Funny, it now seemed much more inviting than it had a mere couple of minutes ago.

Once more, she crawled under the covers, letting go of a deep breath as her head hit the soft pillow below her. 

Sometimes she just needed someone to vent to.

**Author's Note:**

> yooo it's actually 1:40 am right now and this story is my 'middle of the night writing' because *i* am restless right now haha. ironically getting this idea i've had in my head for a little bit has made me more tired, so i'm gonna log off and try to go to sleep again. before i go, i wanted to mention that this was based off of that line in Return of the Jedi where Leia is talking about the few memories she has of her mother ("she was very beautiful, kind, but sad"). i just thought it would be a cool idea if she had visions of her every once in a while, since she's force-sensitive and stuff. idk, the more i type, the less sense i think i'm making. am i making sense? the world is weird when it's almost 2 in the morning. goodnight. :)


End file.
